Where my characters come from
by Sinclair16
Summary: After a complaint I got of not introducing my characters properly, I made this as a result! It's a bunch of one and twoshots on my Fan Characters and their coming to Happy Tree Friends. R&R, but no flames.
1. TRex, Part one

Author's note: This storyline is like IGW's Transformers: Spotlight series. Each chapter may seem unrelated, but it all explains how my original characters came to Wherever-the-hell- the-HTFs-live.

This first chapter is the first half of T-Rex's story.

_The history of Theodore Rexivus is an odd one , because it ties in with the beginning of HTF and how Lumpy came to be. Born from two sucessfully cloned dinosaurs, T-Rex escaped from the tech lab and found his way to MondoMedia. Wanting a job, he went to audition for one of the starring roles..._

Author of Happy Tree Friends:This guy is great! We'll take you! Go wait for us over there, where the other stars of this show are.

T-Rex:All right!

T-Rex walks over to the room the guy pointed at, and when he gets in he sees... a bunch of random animals, a few in the crowd that would later be in the show. Among them was a little blue anteater playing with his chemical set.

T-Rex:Aren't you kinda young to auction for this thing?

Anteater:Not really. They wanted anyone from different ages, but so far we've had kids.

T-Rex drops drops his jaw. That little guy talked! And in perfect English! And was more mature then other kids!

Anteater:Now let me try to fix my blankie with these chemicals.

Well, almost.

T-Rex:What's your name, kid?

Sniffles:I'm Sniffles.

T-Rex:Odd name, but I guess it's appropriate.

T-Rex looks at the chemicals.

T-Rex:Say, what are you making there?

Sniffles looks at the dinosaur and grins.

Sniffles:Try it out and see.

T-Rex:A cocktail, perhaps?

Sniffles:Probably.

T-Rex shrugs and takes a gulp of the entire thing. Almost immediately, he starts shaking uncontrollably, getting bigger and arms getting smaller.

T-Rex:What's going on?!

Sniffles:You turn into dinosaur!

T-Rex stands upright, as he always has. But this time he had become much bigger, with sharp teeth and a savage look in his eyes.

T-Rex had transformers into an actual T-Rex.

T-Rex:RRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRR!!!!!!!!!!

Sniffles:It worked!

T-Rex then starts attacking the other stars.

Sniffles:A littles too well...

Meanwhile, Giggles, Petunia, and Flaky are actioning.

Author of Happy Tree Friends:Well, we already have a whole bunch of females, so we're going to have to pick one of you three.

As soon as he said that, all three girls are cat fight each other. A second later, T-Rex comes through the wall.

T-Rex:RRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRR!!!!!!!!!!

Random animal:Say, I don't remember an actual T-Rex get a role, do you?

Another animal:I didn't even know one actioned.

The hours pass by slowly, as T-Rex started killing the auctioneers. And by the ends of the day, 9 out of ten of the 190 animals were killed, including Lifty's and Shifty's thrid brother, the rat that appeared in "Mole in the city.", and Pop's wife.

Pop:Come on, honey! Stay alive for Cub!!!! PLEASE!!!!!

T-Rex:RRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRR!!!!!!!!!!

Pop stares angrily at the Dinosaur, and reaches for one of Sniffles' ray guns.

Pop:THIS IS FOR MY WIFE, YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!!!

Po pulls the trigger, but nothing happens. He tries another, but it's the same thing. It happens again and again. By this time, T-Rex had cut off Handy's arms and Russel's legs and hand. Finally Pop finds a gun that works, and blasts T-Rex and a nearby moose, and both are fried to a crisp. Of the total, the survivors were the ones who would become official.

Author of Happy Tree Friends:Well with most of the auctioneers dead, I'll hire all of you. I'll need one more character, though.

Just then, a blue moose burst out of T-Rex's body.

Sniffles:Hey, that gun you fired was my fusion ray, with the side-effect of the patience's death.

The moose was named Lumpy, the show started, and the T-Rex incident was forgotten. Then 5 years later, in Sniffles' lab...

Sniffles:All right, Lumpy. If I find out who you're related to, will you leave me alone?

Lumpy:...

Sniffles:sigh

Sniffles turns on the machine, and a ray blasts Lumpy. When the smoke clears, another moose comes out of the chamber.

Sniffles:OMG, A MONSTER!

Sniffles kills it, and another thing comes out...T-Rex.

T-Rex:Hey, I remember you! You've grown quite a bit!

Sniffles:Thanks, but you better get out of here befo-

He's cut off as a cabinet falls on him, killing Sniffles.

T-Rex:Before wha-

Another cabinet falls, Killing T-Rex. Lumpy looks there dumbfound.

Author's note:My Transformers story will be on a small hiatus till I've introduced some more of my characters. Don't worry, though.


	2. TRex, Part two

Note:This is the second half of T-Rex's story.

T-Rex:Ugh...where am I?

T-Rex is lying on a hospital bed. Sniffles is sitting next to him.

Sniffles:I tried to tell you that you had to get out of here before you got killed, but then we got killed so now you're stuck here.

T-Rex:What do you mean?

Sniffles:Well, for some reason, when someone dies here, they're hit with some kind of curse or disease that brings them to life after each time they die.

T-Rex:Life after death? There has to be a catch...

Sniffles:There is. It also makes us die painfully most of the time.

T-Rex:I see. But how does it trap us here?

Sniffles:It doesn't. It's just that we're dying painful enough here, and we'd rather not test our luck in other cities.

T-Rex:I see...

Sniffles:So, as a newcomer to...I forgot what this place was called...would you like me to show you the town and help you get a house?

T-Rex:Why not?

The twosome walk out of the hospital and as Sniffles shows T-Rex landmarks, he also got to meet the citizens of this town...

Toothy:Hi, I'm Toothy. That blue squirrel over there is Splendid. He's the superhero of this town.

T-Rex:He looks strong, but a Transformer could kick his butt.

Toothy:What are you talking about? He's the most powerful being on Earth!

T-Rex:Oh yeah?

T-Rex points to Splendid, now being ticked to death by a Generation 1 Shockwave.

Splendid:LOL LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!dies

Shockwave:I told him I could kill him without kryptonut.

Later on...

Sniffles:These are the girls here. The chipmunk's name is Giggles, the skunk is Petunia, and the porcupine is Flaky.

T-Rex:The former two are the married couple, I believe...

Giggles and Petunia:Excuse me?

T-Rex:You two are lesbians, aren't yo-HEY WHAT ARE YO- OW! OUCH! HEY! STOP!

If you didn't understand that, T-Rex is being beaten the shit out of him buy Giggles and Petunia. Then Disco Bear enters the picture, and and all the girls run off.

Disco Bear:Ouch.. You girls play hard to get, don't you?

Sniffles:That's Db, or Disco Bear. He's the town idiot and the rich guy. He likes to flirt with the girls here, even though they've told him he's too old for them.

T-Rex:To me, it's obvious he's gay.

Db: Thanks for the compliment. I am very happy.

Note:Gay meant happy during the 70's

Db runs off to chase the girls.

T-Rex:I meant as in homo-sexual.

Later, they meet a yellow rabbit on the dam.

Cuddles:I'm Cuddles, and I like to live on the dangerous side!

T-Rex pushes him off dam.

T-Rex:Does that include free-falling?

After a number of other meetings with characters, T-Rex goes to find a house.

T-Rex:Hey Sniffles, I got a good house for a dollar!

If you don't know, the cashier is Lumpy.

Sniffles:That figures...

Nightfall, at the door front of T-Rex's new home.

T-Rex:Well it's been a pleasure meeting all of you. I'll see you all tomorrow...closes door

Sniffles starts leaving, then the door opens again.

T-Rex:But those girls are lesbians, right?

Note:This is where T-Rex's story ends. Next time, it's Sweetie!


	3. Sweetie

Author's note:Now here we go with Sweetie's story. This story also takes events from the 2007 Transformers movie, and explains what happened to Scorponok and Barricade (may also include Starscream and Shockwave(who didn't appear in the movie but it the video game) as well).

Another note:Sorry this chapter took so long, I just got Super Smash Bros. Brawl and have been playing with it a lot.

It was just another day in wherever- the-hell-the-Happy-Tree-Friends-live, and at the place where the newspapers are made, a blue flying squirrel types away at his desk with a story that's hot, few knowing his secret identity as the superhero, SPLENDID!

Splendid:Shush! Not so loud, man!

Like anyone can hear me. Besides, the only one in this room is T-Rex, and he already knows who you are.

T-Rex:I do?

Oh shit.

T-Rex:Well, since it looks like you're finished talking to the narrator here, I want to tell you that a new employee is coming to our station. I'm putting you in charge of showing her around, because she's new to this town.

Splendid:Wait, "she"?

T-Rex:Her name's Sweetie She's the older sister of Nutty. They almost look the same too. Come on in, Sweetie!

Splendid's eye's grow wide as the new girl walked in.

She was a green squirrel, looked about a year older then him. Her tail was long and bushy, and was the deep shade of green. It went up in a roll, similar to Nutty's, and eyes were dazzling. In short, she was beautiful.

Splendid clamps T-Rex's mouth closed and runs to the next room.

T-Rex:What was that for?!

Splendid:That squirrel was my childhood sweetheart, when I became friends with Nutty.

T-Rex:The way you were looking at her, it looks like she still is.

Splendid:How so?

T-Rex:At the time the author was describing Sweetie, Hearts were floating over your head and your face a loving smile. Then Nutty came in and ate several of them, thinking they were candy, and I was telling him he was late and that I didn't want to know what he was doing, because I saw him robbing a candy store again and then he was begging me not to tell and I said I didn't care about that...

Splendid:**That** much time passed?

T-Rex:Yup.

Splendid:Man, how am I going to tell her how I feel?

T-Rex:You could tell her your secret identity as Splendid.

Splendid:No way! She's a girl!You know how much girls gossip?

T-Rex:Dude, I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice...

Splendid:And why not?

T-Rex:Because she just came in here wondering what the hell we were doing and heard most of our conversation.

All eyes turn to Sweetie.

Splendid:Even gulp the part about my secret identity?

T-Rex:All that and more.

Sweetie:You're the hero they call Splendid?

Splendid:Well, um... I think...

T-Rex:Yes. He is.

Sweetie:Wow, that's pretty cool!

T-Rex:Say Sweetie, I was looking at your resume' and it said the most recent job you took before this was at a place called "Sector 7". Isn't that the place that held a giant robot that went loose and was stopped by the Autobots and they disposed of everything in that sector and it was closed?

Sweetie:Well yeah...

T-Rex:It doesn't say anything about what was your position or what you did there before it closed down. Why not?

Sweetie (nervous):Well, you see...

Nutty bursts into the room.

Nutty:Hey guys! I got a report that Lifty and Shifty are at it again! They're holding out at the local toy store and have Giggles, Petunia, and Flaky. They're also aided by a menacing-looking green bear that looks like Flippy.

T-Rex:All right, listen guys, this story is hot, HOT, **HOT**! I want you guys to get a scope on that. I want you to fight! I want you to die! For whatever the hell they call this newspaper! Now get going!

Sweetie:All right, my first job!

Splendid:Wait Sweetie! Um, didn't we meet when we were little?

Sweetie:Oh yeah. You were friends with my little brother Nutty. Boy, did I notice you were cute then.

Splendid:Blushing You d-did?

Sweetie:hugs him Yeah.

Splendid:Sweetie, I wanted to tell you...

Sweetie:Tell me wha-

Sweetie is cut off as Splendid gives her a passionate kiss. He wraps his arms around her to hold her. Sweetie's struggling shows that she's not enjoying this, but she can't do anything about it.

At least, that's what Splendid thinks.

Then suddenly...

SMACK! POW! WHAM! WHACK! BONK!

The next minute, Splendid is lying on the floor with marks of where he was hit on his face and Sweetie left the room plenty mad with what Splendid did.

T-Rex:Holy shit! Did she just whack him around with her tail?! That's amazing! Can you do it, Nutty?

Nutty:No one else in her family can. She's had this since she left Sector 7.

T-Rex:That's odd. But now we've got to go get that report at the toy store. Are you coming, Splendid?

Splendid:In a sec!

Later, at the toy store, we see Lifty and Shifty holding machine guns and looking out the windows. Evil Flippy, or Cthulhu as Adderstar of Valorclan calls him, was keeping an eye on Giggles, Petunia, and Flaky, who were all tied up in ropes.

Giggles:You've got some nerve to hold us like this!

Petunia:Come to think of it, We're the only people he kidnapped.

Flaky:Well, maybe you two wouldn't be damsels in distress if you weren't dawdling at that clothing section **and** holding me back and saying, "whatever it is hold it til later". But you two did and now, thanks to you girls, I"M ONE TOO.

Cthulhu:Shut up! I wanna go and see how much stuff I can get from using you guys as hostages.

Giggles:And then you'll go and kill Lifty and Shifty and kill us and charge at the police like an idiot and get gunned down.

Cthulhu:Except for the part about the police, yes. And the-

Lifty:You were planning mutiny against us?!

Both raccoons hold their guns up to Cthulhu.

Shifty:Not if we have something to say about it!

Outside, Lumpy and a bunch of cops are surrounding the area when Sweetie, Nutty, and T-Rex come in . Gunshots and screams of pain are heard coming from inside the store.

T-Rex:All right, guys! Splendid is delayed at the moment, so we three have to get as much as we can... Hey, where's Nutty?

Nutty is seen rushing off to the store.

Nutty:CAAANNNNDDDDDDDDYYYYYYY!!

T-Rex:Sweetie, why at you running off there fo-

WHACK!

Sweetie:You schmuck! I'm Sweetie! The one who ran off is Nutty!

T-Rex:Wow! You two do look ali-

POW!

Sweetie:Nutty, get back here!

Sweetie runs in the store after Nutty, with T-Rex following behind. Lumpy don't notice that, nor does he notice one of the police car move into the store (Yes, Lumpy can be that clueless)

??:Shockwave, I've located what we're looking for here. Proceed to target.

A purple AH-64 Apache helicopter hovers over the store.

Shockwave:Explain to me why we must take orders from a bug smaller then either of us.

Note:Shockwave doesn't appear in the 2007 movie, but he does appear in the game. You can play as him in the PSP version, and your create-a-bot can be customized to look like him on the DS versions.

A shadowy creature bursts out of the ground.

??:You have to do what I say because Starscream's left this planet for reinforcements, and put me in charge because of my brilliant attacks.

??:You just want us to do this for revenge.

??:Duh.

Meanwhile, T-Rex and Sweetie are chasing after Nutty through the store when they run into the dead, bloodied bodies that were Lifty and Shifty. All three stare in shock.

Nutty:On the other hand, I'd rather leave the candy to fend for itself.

He had just said that when a bunch of bullets fly right through him. He falls dead, and Cthulhu comes out of the shadows, carrying a machine gun in a hand and mouth and the hostages Giggles, Petunia, and Flaky.

Sweetie:Nutty!

T-Rex:Calm down, Sweetie. It's not as bad as it looks...

T-Rex explains the physics of Happy Tree Friends and as the minutes go by, Cthulhu gets restless.

Cthulhu:All right, we all get the point! Can I talk now?!

T-Rex:Yes.

Cthulhu:Thank you. Now it seems to me that the green squirrel here has brought me more hostages. How nice evil grin.

??:Hey Look-alike!

Everyone turns around to see another green bear come out of the shadows.

Flippy:You and me have something to deal with...

T-Rex:Flippy! How did you get here?!

Flippy:Sinclair16 is too lazy to explain that part.

I stare at the computer while tying this story.

Me:Don't give me that look.

T-Rex:So why are you here, Flips?

Flippy:Don't call me that. And to answer your question, go read "Call of Cthulhu". I have a score to settle with that guy...

Cthulhu:Really? I thought you were just trying to save this miserable creature points to Flaky

Flippy:Flaky is no-

Sweetie:Hold your sparks there, man. I'm gonna take this guy.

Everyone else:WHAT?!

Sweetie:That guy just killed my brother. I want a piece of this guy. Besides, I can take him.

Sweetie gets in a fighting position.

Cthulhu:evil grin How interesting. You're saving me the trouble of chasing you.

Cthulhu takes both machine guns and opens fire.

In an instant Sweetie' tail springs into action acts as a shield for her until the bullets run out. Her tail is undamaged, however.

Cthulhu:You're good. But that's as far as luck will go for you takes out handgun and bowie knife!

Sweetie:Luck has nothing to do with it.

T-Rex:Let's get some combat music.

T-Rex inserts Stan Bush's _DARE_ song in nearby boom box.

Note:This song is found on Transformers: The Movie soundtrack. The song's in italics.

Intro part plays as both fighters leap toward each other.

_Sometimes when your hopes have all been shattered_

_And there's nowhere to turn._

_You wonder how you keep going (going)_

Cthulhu fires at Sweetie, who dodges all shots. Sweetie then drives her tail into her opponent's face.

Cthulhu:Lucky shot!

_Think of all the things that really mattered_

_And the chances you've earned_

_The fire in your heart is growing (growing)_

Cthulhu takes his knife and slashes wildly at Sweetie, giving her several cut wounds. Sweetie uses her tail to snatch the knife and cut him once before breaking it.

Cthulhu:Damn it! You're only delaying your demise, bitch!

_You can fly, if you try leaving the past behind._

_Heaven only knows what you might find_

Cthulhu jumps back into the shadows. As Sweetie trying to see where he is, the beast jumps from behind her and starts strangling her.

Cthulhu:Ha, ha, ha! Who's gonna save you now, bitch?

Sweetie:You're looking at 'em.

_Dare-dare to believe you can survive_

_You hold the future in your hand_

Sweetie kicks the Flippy look-alike in the shin, causing him to lose his grip.

Sweetie:Now it's my turn.

_Dare-dare to keep all your dreams alive_

_It's time to make a stand_

Sweetie lashes her tail out and starts pounding Cthulhu with it as a scorpion does to it's prey. She then swings her tail at him, knocking him into a wall. He falls, bloody and beaten.

_And you can win, if you dare._

T-Rex presses the pause button, knowing the battle is over.

Cthulhu:Impossible! I've killed many of these town folks over and over again, yet you're one person to defy me?! How can that be?!

Suddenly, the police car that moved into the store moves toward Cthulhu. Then it starts to transform.

T-Rex:What the?

The car finishes transforming, and in it's place is a giant robot, who places his foot on the Flippy look-alike.

??: All the times you were waiting to kill others were the times you were actually waiting to be killed. You lost because before you only killed off the ones weaker then you. This was your first fight with one equal your power or more.

Cthulhu:Who are you?!

The robot rips out the bear's organs, causing him to die.

Barricade:I am Barricade, and for that reason you lost.

Barricade then points to Sweetie.

Barricade:And you're the one we want!

Sweetie:What?

Shockwave crashes through the ceiling and transforms into an even bigger robot.

Shockwave:You recall Sector 7, don't you?

Sweetie:You again? Who sent you guys here?

Barricade:That's a personal question, kid. If you want an answer, then you'll have to beat it out of us!

??:Not so fast!

Everyone still alive turns around to see Splendid hovering a foot into the air.

T-Rex:Where were you during that battle between Sweetie and that evil bear that looks like Flippy!?

Splendid:I don't know! The author didn't bother with that as he was tying this up!

Me:Don't give me that look.

Shockwave picks up Flaky by the feet.

Shockwave:And what do we have here?

Flaky is frightened, of course.

Shockwave:What a cute little creature. Scared Expression, long red hair (or spines), so adorable.

A blade shoots out of his arm. Shockwave puts the tip dangerously close to Flaky's face.

Shockwave:Now let's see what she's like inside!

Flippy:Don't you dare hurt her!

Shockwave:Why would you care?

It take him a while to figure it out, during which some of the characters are wandering around the store.

Shockwave:You like her, don't you?

Flippy freezes, and deep shades of red appears on his face.

Shockwave:And this animal you call Flaky... She likes you too, dosen't she?

Flaky stares at Flippy, and blushes with him.

Shockwave:LOLThis is rich! This tough, green bear has fallen in love with a scared, red-haired porcupine, and vise versa!

Flippy and Flakyat the same time:THAT'S NOT TRUE!

Sweetie:Well true or not, pointing to both robots if you want a fight, you got one! Flippy, I need you and T-Rex to fight one-eye over therepoints to Shockwave. Me and Splendid will take on the robo-cop over there points to Barricade. Is that clear?

The others:You bet.

T-Rex:Now to turn the music back on.

T-Rex pushes the play button, continuing the song.

_Everybody's trying to break your spirit  
Keeping you down  
Seems like it's been forever _

Barricade:Takes out his laser gun and saw blade Let's get this party started!

Barricade fires at Sweetie, but Splendid takes the shots.

Barricade:What the...

Splendid:I'm not a super-hero for nothing...

Splendid fires his laser eyes, but it's reflected by Barricade's shiny armor.

Barricade:Nor am I tough for nothing...

Sweetie:So much for lasers. I guess we'll have to brawl out on him.

Both squirrels dash straight toward the cop bot, and start beating on him. Barricade blocks some of the hits, but is beaten silly nonetheless.

_But there's another voice if you'll just hear it  
Saying it's the last round  
Looks like it's now or never _

T-Rex:takes out claws Time to smash this bot's good eye.

Flippy:Are you nuts? That thing still has Flaky!

T-Rex:Hey, she's your girlfriend...

Flippy glares at him.

T-Rex:Oh fine. What do you want us to do?

Flippy:You distract him while I get Flaky.

T-Rex:All right.

_Out of the darkness you stumble into the light  
Fighting for the things you know are right  
_

As Flippy moves in, T-Rex pulls out a grenade launcher.

T-Rex:Hey one-eye!

As Shockwave turns the dinosaur opens fire, blasting him with rounds of grenades. The blasts causes Shockwave to drop Flaky.

Flippy:I got you!

The bear catches Flaky in his arms.

Flaky:Thanks!

Flaky then kisses Flippy on the lips, but pulls back when she realizes what she's doing. Flippy looks stunned by it.

T-Rex:Now that she's out of hand pulls out claws again let's bash this guy!

Flippy and Flaky:Right!

_Dare - dare to believe you can survive  
The power is there at your command _

Barricade does an uppercut, knocking both Sweetie and Splendid into the wall. They recover, and grabbing and throwing the cop bot in the air, Sweetie pulls him down hard with her tail. Barricade lands hard.

Barricade:Ow...

_Dare - dare to keep all of your dreams alive  
It's time to take a stand _

At this time, Shockwave is lying on the ground defeated. T-Rex Scratches his initials on the machine's chest.

_And you can win, if you dare _

Sweetie:All right, robocop, who sent you and one-eye over there?

Suddenly, Splendid collapse, acting in pain.

Sweetie:Splendid, is something wrong?

??:Nothing new. He gets this way when exposed to kryptonut.

Sweetie turns to the voice and a large mechanical scorpion comes out of the shadows. It's holding a kryptonut.

??:I am Scorponok. I'm the one you seek. Or rather, I'm the one who seeks you!

Sweetie:What?

Scorponok:Years ago, I was sent by Blackout to kill off the remaining soldiers that survived the first attack. It failed, and my tail was broken off in the fight.

Note:This scene happened in the first third of the 2007 Transformers movie.

Scorponok:Tracking it down to what's called the "Hoover Dam", I attempted to get it back, but I was captured and tortured for hours on end. I later freed myself, and following Frenzy's signal, found the Allspark. It gave me a new tail, too.

He shows his tail.

Scorponok:Anyways, while the others were working to free Megatron, I was going around looking for my old tail. In my search I found many of the experiments used to learn of our technology, one of which included you.

T-Rex:What's he talking about, Sweetie?

Scorponok:You know you have what I want. Give it back, **now, **and I'll see to it you go down painlessly.

Sweetie, afraid he knows what he meant, lashed out, hammering her tail down on the beastie machine.

Scorponok:What? Is that all you have?

Sweetie:Oh no. I have way more.

Scorponok fires three lasers. Sweetie dodges, but doesn't notice the machine charge into her.

Sweetie:Oof!

The charge was enough to send both into the nearby pool. Scorponok bursts through the surface, struggling to gain footing. Sweetie surfaces, gasping for air.

_Dare - dare to believe you can survive _

_You hold the future in your hand _

Sweetie:What, can't swim?

Scorponok grabs her and pulls her under. At the bottom, Scorponok lashes his tail out, but Sweetie frees herself from his grip and dodges the stinger.

_Dare - dare to keep all of your dreams alive  
The power is there at your command _

Scorponok then starts to lose power, giving Sweetie the advantage. Soon the beast is pinned, with Sweetie tightening her tail to perform one final blow.

Sweetie:thinkingI've had enough of you trying to reveal what happened at Sector Seven. It's over!

_Dare - dare to keep all your love alive  
Dare to be all you can be _

Suddenly, burst of air escaped from her mouth. Sweetie covers her mouth with her hand to keep the rest of the air in, leaving Scorponok free. Sweetie starts kicking to the surface, but the scorpion grabs her long tail with his claw. Another burst of air leaves, and soon Sweetie's drowning.

Scorponok:I think you'll like sleeping with the fish.

Suddenly, a laser blasts the beast's claw apart, freeing Sweetie. She looks up to see Splendid, swimming toward her. getting a firm grip on her, he gives mouth-to-mouth CPR.

_Dare - 'cause there is a place where dreams survive  
And it's calling you on to victory  
_

Both squirrels burst through the surface, gasping for air. They turn to T-Rex.

Both:WHERE WERE YOU IN THAT BATTLE?!

T-Rex:Vandalizing those two robots there.

Shockwave and Barricade are covered in paint with T-Rex's initial scratched all over them.

Shockwave:Sinclair16 just thinks up these things at random, just to humiliate us.

Me:Yes, yes I do.

Scorponok jumps out of the pool.

Scorponok:No matter how much you fight your past, it will always come back to haunt you, Sweetie. Remember that. Decepticons, retreat!

Scorponok drills into the ground as the the other two transform and retreat.

Shockwave:You guy's haven't seen the last of us!

Then they're gone, just like that.

Splendid:What did that thing mean by "the truth?"

Sweetie:sigh I didn't think I'd have to tell you guys now, but looks like I don't have much choice.

Everyone goes over to listen, except Giggles and Petunia, still tied up. Even Lumpy, who was outside before, came over to listen.

Sweetie:Back then I was old enough to go find a job for myself, and wasn't having luck finding one. Then one day a guy came to me and said he's got a job for me. I was desperate, and I agreed. A week later, I was flown to California and went looking for the place he told me to meet him. The next thing I knew, I was attacked and knocked out.

T-Rex:YOU WERE RAPED!?

Sweetie gives him a glare and continues her story.

Sweetie:When I woke up there was this big machine I was strapped to and a machine-like tree thing hanging over me. Some weird guys put this mask over me and I'm out like a light. I woke up again, strapped to this machine again. Then the power went off and before I knew it, I was off of it.

Note:At this time the Decepticons were freeing Megatron, if you saw the 2007 movie for Transformers.

Sweetie:All that was on my mind was to run, which I did, and when I got out of that hellplace, I was in the sunlight. It was then I noticed my tail had become longer, and that I could use it as a Bludgeon weapon. When I got home, I never told anyone what happened, nor did I tell anyone here until this incident happened.

Splendid:Why not?

Sweetie:Because I was afraid of rejection, and that was something I feared a lot.

??:There was no need to worry.

T-Rex:Optimus Prime!? What are you doing here?

Optimus Prime:Buying a Leader-class Transformer of myself when I hear what you were saying. Sweetie, they are your friends and family, and you know you can trust them. You must remember that no matter what happens, They should still accept who you are.

Sweetie:brightens upDoes this mean I can come home now?

Optimus Prime:Probably not. The government is trying to wipe out all evidence of Sector 7, including you. So stay here, knowing that the people accept who you are and that the government won't get you because they've seen this show before and are too chicken to go there. So long for now.

Optimus Prime transforms into a truck and moves out, leaving a hole in the wall.

Sweetie:Splendid, I just want to say thanks for saving me back there.

Sweetie kisses Splendid on the cheek, stunning him for a second.

Sweetie:Well, I'll see you guys later!

And she left the store to get a home. Moments later, her scream and tires griding and a crash are heard.

Optimus Prime:Ops, my bad.

T-Rex:It's hard not to kill the newcomers.

Splendid:Well, I'll see you all tommarrow!

Splendid leaves, and the same thing happens.

Optimus Prime:Ops, my bad.

Splendid:Don't worry, I've survived worse.

Optimus Prime:Well, take this cystal nut as a token of forgivien.

Spendid:THAT'S KRYPTONUT!

Optimus Prime:Yes, and-

An explosion is heard.

Optimus Prime:Ops, my bad.

Minutes later, everyone else left. Everyone, that is, except Giggles and Petunia, who are still tied up.

And kissing one another.

That was random, I know.

THE END OF THIS STORY.

Note:This is the long thing I've written. And again, I was delayed because I was playing Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Read and Review, folks!


End file.
